


香煙

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 周子瑜是著名的匠師，在她完成自己的工作之後，終於要別離。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	香煙

實驗室位於名井宅的地窖，是名井家深藏著的秘密。僕婢步聲，宛同朦朧驟雨落在地下，偶然間拐杖一下一下的自地面激起顛簸回響，未知是名井醫生抑或是來訪的士紳。一切都看不見，一絲一縷的光都透不進來。也是，這裏僅有銅錢般大小的洞孔，除了冷冽的風，那裏進得了光？

可不知為何周子瑜卻覺燥熱無比。

她們在黑暗中見不著對方，只能憑著第六感感應到彼此的存在。她們在黑暗中互相觸摸著對方，滾燙的肉體宛如繩結，交纏、分離、再交纏，直至絲方用盡為止。凑﨑紗夏輕輕躺臥在周子瑜的胸膛，明明她就跟浮木般輕巧，可這聲聲的“子瑜”卻像巨石般重重壓落她心坎。

“子瑜…別走…”凑﨑牢牢禁錮了周子瑜的手，好似就這麼一瞬間，周子瑜便能永遠留在遠東、留在她的身邊。

“……”周子瑜默然，她只是輕巧的扳開凑﨑的手，從實驗桌下來。依靠著記憶，她從地上扒拉出一件衣服，從衣袋內取出煙盒與打火機。“噠噠”幾聲，卻只有齒輪摩擦出的一剎那星火，就像煙花頃刻即便消散於夜空。周子瑜眉頭暗蹙，正想摸黑去找本生燈借火，不料木桌那邊火光微動，凑﨑那雙琥珀色的眸子瞬時被映得熠熠生光。

“謝謝。”周子瑜將煙往凑﨑的拇指一點，重重深吸一口。

是甚麼氣味呢？。周子瑜吞吐著煙霧，心想 :魔法師召喚的火，會否讓捲煙的氣味有所轉變？

“你若是想表達你的謝意，那就留下來吧。”

“不，我不能留下。”

“為什麼？周子瑜你……”

凑﨑似是想起甚麼，她的聲音遂漸變得悠遠而又森然，仿佛是自那個銅錢般的小孔，隨著陣陣幽風自枯井爬出 :

“根本不曾愛過我？”

“紗夏姐姐，你為什麼會這麼想？”

她怎麼會這麼想？

自打她們認識以來，便是顛倒著日夜留在名井宅的實驗室，只有偶然間才上去地面。畢竟愛女心切的名井夫婦自西方僱用匠師和從大阪請來魔法師，為傷了腿的女兒研究義肢，傳了出來也頗損名井二小姐的閨譽。原本周子瑜和凑﨑紗夏只是同事而已。但架不止朝夕相處，演變作在黑暗，在老木桌之上，耳鬢廝磨的關係。

四個月，她們在一起四個月……現在她竟懷疑她？陡然間，周子瑜好像聽到甚麼斷掉的聲音，飄渺的讓人生疑，卻讓她深生如此強烈的衝動，想將過往深藏著的記憶一股腦兒的坦露出來，如同走進懺悔室的罪犯，在上主的號召下，在隱閉的房間，在見不清對方的真實面貌，將自己的心毫無保留的交予牧師聆聽、端詳。

“你有知道臺灣嗎？就是清國一個遠離大陸的小島。”

“知道”周子瑜沒頭沒腦的問道，倒教凑﨑有猝不及防 :“小時候那邊的一個魔法師家族邀請我們家去拜訪，所以我曾經跟父親大人去過那邊。”

“那裏曾是我的故鄉。”她又吸了一囗煙，點點星火在煙頭冒出，在黑暗中煞是扎眼，但仍不足以讓凑﨑看清楚她的面貌 :“我曾經的家在南部。那裏不像神戶，放眼看去都是渺茫的稻田。”

“南部？”

“是啊”周子瑜的語氣放緩，似是陷入一段甜美的幻夢當中 :“但在我七歲那年，我逃走了。”

凑﨑驚呼道 :“為甚麼？”

“我不會魔法”周子瑜笑道，她的語氣像是在說甚麼笑話而非大事一樣 :“但我是魔法師的女兒。”

“所以你就逃走？”凑﨑最是清楚會發生甚麼事——古籍曾經提及，只有受詛咒的後裔才會被奪去能力。因為他們大多是所神明所厭憎，若然強行保護將會遺禍家族。

雖然在她眼中，那只是些碰巧沒遺傳能力的倒霉蛋而已，罪不致死。

“為了救我，我的父母兄長便趁著家主為遠方來的魔法師家宗拜訪而預備宴席，連夜將我送走，但很不巧被家主發現……”煙灰輕輕烙在她手背，但她無法言說痛楚 :“在安平港、在我都快被擒獲之時，我逃上一艘船。”

“是東瀛人的船。有個女孩子待在船上，我看不清那個女孩子的模樣——因為她沒有點燈，但我知道她是女生……”

恬淡而又馥郁，教她置身垂枝樹柳當下，氣息仿同春風般熨烙肌膚。

“這是櫻花的味道，是東瀛最漂亮的花。”那個女孩子頓了會，甜甜的嗓音說著字正腔圓的官話 :“我家鄉就是東瀛。你是誰？你的家鄉在哪？外面的人為什麼要捉你？”

“周子瑜。我的家……”她應該是那裏人？在上馬車之前，她的父兄叫她不要再以周氏而自居。現在她還可以是那裏人？

“我要走了，謝謝你。”

“不用那麼急”女孩一把捉住周子瑜的手，嘻嘻的笑道 :“我給你唱首曲子好麼？”雖然是問句，卻未等周子瑜回答，女孩子便徑自開了口 :

“桜 桜

野山も里も

見渡す限り

霞か雲か

朝日に匂ふ

桜 桜

花ざかり

桜 桜

弥生の空は

見渡す限り

霞か雲か

匂いぞ いずる

いざや いざや

見に行かん”

周子瑜聽不明白女孩在唱甚麼，卻完全沉浸在她的歌聲當中。“這首歌唱的就是櫻花”她說 :“我在十二月出生，但身體卻帶著櫻花三月的氣息，真奇怪。每個魔法師身上都有屬於自己的氣息，你呢？你身上的是甚麼氣味？”

“我沒有嗅覺。”周子瑜很誠實的搖著頭，說 :“除了你身上的氣味，我再也聞不到別的。”

“那我告訴你吧！”女孩拖著周子瑜的肩，笑嘻嘻往周子瑜的耳畔說道……

“你知道那個女孩叫甚麼名字嗎？”

“不知道。”周子瑜聳聳肩，頗為惋惜的道 :“她只是說我們日後會再見。到時候我便會知道她是誰。”

凑﨑長嘆一口氣，道 :“或許她早已出現了，只是你不知道而已。”

“可能吧。”

“周子瑜，要是她要你留下呢？”

周子瑜側過去看凑﨑，她感覺到凑﨑那雙亮堂堂的眸子期待著她，好像那個女孩子在黑暗唱著櫻花似的。隨著吹著冷風的小孔，她仿佛聽見了那夜窗外的風聲替海下暗湧伴奏，她合該習慣著安平港那夜的景色隨時在夜裏冒出。可想到剛才凑﨑那句“周子瑜，要是她要你留下呢？”她的內心有種道不出的酸楚。

“何處是吾鄉。”周子瑜輕輕往凑﨑的唇上一點，就跟親吻花瓣般溫柔。

數日過去。周子瑜穿好一襲筆直修長的洋裙，提著行李掩沒於人浪，往郵船上去，她不懂自己緣何不向凑﨑道別，但卻又隱隱明白了一切——她不想見到那雙眼睛，馭著哀思越洋而至，猛烈的轟炸她、朝她祈求，教她痛苦得沉溺在深海、被暗湧擊向石礁。

她將行李安置於她的艙房。忽然間煙癮自心底爬出，她披著外衣往甲板走去，從衣袋摸出火機。一切都從善如流，但在吐出虛渺輕煙之時，竟然全都變了。

煙霧帶著熟悉而又陌生的幽香，熟悉的那陣陣恬淡馥郁的春日之櫻;陌生的卻是淡淡清幽的空寂。周子瑜心下一驚，連忙走近旁的人，悲哀的發現除了手中的打火機所燃起的，別的一概一如既往。一陣午後薰風吹過，她忽然想起燃油不是早已耗盡了嗎？周子瑜驀然回首，才明白這一切。

“那我告訴你吧！你身上的那股夜來淡香，幽渺得似徒然間消散天地。周子瑜，我永遠也會記得它的存在。”

End_

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是想寫篇蒸氣龐克，但最後還是扯不了。  
> 時代背景架空，世界和平友好版十九世紀下半葉。  
> 日安。


End file.
